


2 Year Skip

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Online and Anonymous [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanfic Writer Dave, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave e Kurt guardano la terza stagione di <i>Sherlock</i> della BBC (non ci sono spoiler).<br/>[Traduzione della fic di SunMonTue; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Year Skip

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two-year skip and jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711619) by [SunMonTue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue). 



> Dave e Kurt guardano la terza stagione di _Sherlock_ della BBC (non ci sono spoiler). 363 parole. Fluff.  
>  La persona da ringraziare in questo caso è [Leaper](http://writingdave.tumblr.com), che mi ha mandato un messaggio su Kurt, che nel primo capitolo di OAA era sconvolto al pensiero di dover aspettare UN anno per vedere la terza stagione di _Sherlock_ …  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di SunMonTue. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261778) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di SunMonTue di tradurre la sua storia.

 

“Due anni, Dave, ne hanno fatti passare ben due… Stupide serie TV britanniche…” borbottò a mezza voce.

Lui sorrise e si mise più comodo sul divano, godendosi il peso di Kurt accanto a sé mentre gli si accoccolava più vicino. Abitavano ormai da qualche mese nel loro piccolo ( _minuscolo_ ) appartamento; si erano lasciati alle spalle le camere nei dormitori dei loro college, dopo il primo anno in cui avevano promesso ai rispettivi padri che avrebbero provato a condurre una vita universitaria normale. _Pfft_. Era impossibile definire la sua esistenza normale, dato che Kurt ne faceva parte.

“Pronto?” chiese, con il telecomando in mano. Aveva già scaricato l’episodio e l’aveva messo in una chiavetta per guardarlo alla televisione. Da quel poco che aveva visto su _Tumblr_ mentre cercava di _evitare_ gli spoiler, sapeva che le prossime due settimane sarebbero state piene delle invettive di Kurt per dover aspettare una settimana intera prima di poter vedere l’episodio successivo; ed era consapevole che fargli notare che avessero già aspettato due anni non avrebbe sortito effetti piacevoli. Il suo ragazzo annuì e lui premette play.

 

Gli sembrava di essere a un appuntamento, accoccolato com’era accanto a Dave per la terza domenica sera consecutiva. Il primo episodio l’aveva fatto appassionare di nuovo alla serie, soprattutto dopo la mini maratona delle prime due. Negli ultimi quindici giorni si era goduto l’analisi della trama da parte di Dave e le brevi fanfiction che aveva pubblicato. La quantità di storie che aveva scritto era molto diminuita da quando avevano iniziato l’università ed era bello ricordarsi che cosa li aveva avvicinati.

“Oh mio Dio,” gemette, rendendosi improvvisamente conto di cosa significasse la fine del terzo episodio mentre i titoli di coda gli scorrevano davanti agli occhi.

“Che c’è?” chiese David, con un tono di voce lievemente preoccupato.

“Mi sono appena reso conto che dovrò aspettare _altri_ due anni, non è così?”

“Ehm, penso che ce ne metteranno solo uno…”

“No! È quello che aveva detto Blaine quando avevamo finito di guardare la seconda stagione! Menzogne!” Quello scoppiò a ridere e lui gli diede un’inutile schiaffo sul braccio. “Almeno dovrai sopportare l’attesa qui con me.”

“Non c’è altro posto in cui vorrei essere.”

 


End file.
